Prefiero ser su amante
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: Porque estando en su lugar... mil veces prefería ser su amante. -¡¿Eres su amante!- cuestionó molesta Sakura... -Sí- fue la sencilla respuesta de la Hyuga (Estilo RTN)


Y aquí estoy…. Con un pequeño Songfic que tenía en mente desde que escuché la canción… fue inevitable, pero espero les agrade.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son total y exclusivamente del gran: Masashi Kishimoto.

"_Prefiero ser su amante" _ le pertenece a María José…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que Menma era tan jodidamente descarado que no le importaría que lo descubriera haciendo de las suyas, ¿pero realmente era lo que ella creía? No, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, él no podía estar engañándola, era totalmente absurdo que siquiera tuviera esa idea, pero sabía que algo estaba muy mal con su marido.

Si, estaba casi totalmente segura que tenía que ver con aquella chica que tanto había estado interesado en él, cuando estaban en la preparatoria y la universidad; la misma que le había quitado toda la atención de Uchiha Sasuke, que por más mujeriego que fuera no dejaba de pensar en ella; en la tonta que siempre la había sacado de quicio y que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentar por el mismo temor que le causaba: Hyuga Hinata.

_Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa__  
__y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas...__  
__Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que el se cansó de ver,__  
__que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más..._

Pero claro que la enfrentaría, ahora sí la enfrentaría, porque no quería mandar todo su matrimonio a la mierda.

Entro forzadamente a la oficina de aquella mujer, a costa de los reclamos de la asistente.

-Gomene Hinata-sama, no pude impedir que…- Sakura veía directamente a la ojiperla, quien seguía imperturbable.

-No te preocupes Yuki, déjanos solas- ordeno pasiblemente, mientras la chica tan solo asentía y se retiraba de aquella oficina- Sakura Namikaze, ¿a qué debo el honor?- pregunto levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Menma?- intentó sonar pasible, pero realmente quería romperle el cuello a esa mujer

-Al grano, Sakura…. Déjate de formalidades y dime ¿a qué viniste?

-Últimamente Menma a estado muy distanciado de mí, y su única estúpida excusa es que tiene unos asuntos por resolver- Hinata enarcó una ceja oyendo pacientemente lo que la pelirrosa tenía que decirle

-¿Y eso me importa por qué?

-Porque me han dicho que ha venido mucha a la empresa Hyuga- soltó un suspiro pesado, ¿entonces ya sospechaba?

-¿Y?

-Dime la verdad- trago fuertemente- e-eres la amante d-de Me-Menma, ¿verdad?- le fue difícil articular aquella sencilla pregunta, pero le dolía en el alma, que justamente él la estuviese engañando

-…- tenía que pensar antes de responder, ¿realmente le importaría a Menma si ella ponía al tanto a su "amada" esposa sobre su relación?

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Contesta!- soltó un suspiro antes de contestar, sabía que después podría actuar como el paño de lágrimas de la Namikaze, pero ¿realmente sería linda con ella? La respuesta era sencilla: No, no sería amable con la ojijade.

-Sí- la respuesta tan sencilla y seca de la chica frente suyo, la dejó helada y notó como su corazón comenzó a romperse.

-Pe-pero…. ¡Mientes!

-¿Qué ganaría con mentir Haruno?

-Eso me gustaría saber- no era posible que aquello fuera verdad, Menma la amaba o… eso creía… No, eso no, él debía amarla, no cabía duda que aquella chica frente a ella le estaba jugando una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-Ay Sakura- soltó un suspiro profundo, ¿no para eso iba?, para aclarar sus dudas, pero ahora no quería creerlo- ¿cómo te explico que ya no le interesas?

-¡Eres una mentirosa!- no podía llorar frente a ella, no debía mostrarse débil… pero le costaba mucho trabajo el no hacerlo y sabía que en cualquier momento no aguantaría más y se soltaría a llorar como Magdalena.

_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy__  
__la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina__  
__por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._

-Sabes que no miento, y es lo que más te duele- quería verla sufrir. Ella quería verle hacer notar su suerte, era su venganza

-…- no sabía cómo responder a aquello, claro que le dolía, le dolía en el alma

-Él ahora me ama a mí… se niega a decírtelo, pero tú sabes que sí… dime… ¿desde cuándo ya no quiere nada contigo?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Entonces… déjame tranquila

-¡Déjalo en paz!- reclamó dejando notar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas

-Esa no es sólo mi decisión… también él tiene que estar de acuerdo- se estaba hartando de la pelirrosa… tenía trabajo que hacer, no debía perder su valioso tiempo en tonterías- ¿Podrías irte? Estoy muy ocupada

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-Sakura… ¿quién fue la que se casó siendo tan joven?... ¿En serio 20 años se te hacían los suficientes para tomar aquella decisión?

Hinata tenía razón…. En aquél entonces ni ella, ni Menma habían escogido bien; además él le juró amor eterno e incluso le había dicho que no había nadie más que estuviera en su corazón más que ella. Y así como así, aceptó, sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces.

-¿Quién me echó en cara que era la mujer ideal para él?

-Y-yo- aceptó… esa etapa de su vida, en la cual su mayor deseo era ver sufrir a aquella ojiperla, la había olvidado por completo… en especial después de aquel reclamo por parte del Inuzuka y del Aburame; quienes la hicieran llorar después de aquellas palabras. Pero tal vez tenían razón… después de todo, el restregarle en la cara a la Hyuga sobre su boda no había sido una buena idea, y mucho menos sabiendo que ella amaba demasiado al idiota de su marido.

De algo se percató en aquel entonces, aquél lazo entre Hinata, Shino y Kiba, era demasiado fuerte como para romperse tan fácil… y claro, cabe mencionar que ninguno de aquellos jóvenes asistió al casamiento.

_La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos__  
__no estás loca, y entérate, yo soy la otra...__  
__El de ti ya esta aburrido y a mi me persigue como__  
__un niño, soy un dulce que siempre le sabe bien..._

-Entonces ahora no vengas a reclamarme nada

-¿Por qué acep-aceptaste de-después del da-daño que él t-te hizo?- los jadeos le hacían difícil el no tartamudear, pero necesitaba saber que la había orillado a todo eso.

-No lo sé- respondió alzando sus hombros- Venganza ¿tal vez?... o la necesidad de tenerlo conmigo, de saber que me necesita igual o incluso más que yo

-Él no te necesita- secó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo

-Créeme cariño… me necesita mucho más de lo que quisieras creer

Hinata era tan descarada, tan sínica, que aunque ya no fuera posible, la estaba haciendo enojar más…

Pero tenía razón, por más que se esforzara en negarlo. Todo estaba a favor de la Hyuga: él distanciamiento de Menma, la falta de comunicación, la maldita monotonía, sus llegadas tardes… todo, TODO estaba a favor de Hinata.

¡Maldito Menma! Se las pagaría una por una.

-¿Quién empezó este maldito juego?- fijo su mirada en la perlada, la cual seguía igual que al principio. Fría, distante, imperturbable.

-Menma… Él me busco a mí

-Flashback—

_Ya tenían un largo mes trabajando juntos, al principio creyó que sería estúpidamente complicado, debido a los sentimientos que le había profesado tan fervientemente al pelinegro, pero no, todo iba normal y ella no se quejaba._

_Pero por su parte, Menma no evitaba dejar de notar a aquella Hinata de 24 años, más hermosa que nunca, más fría, más sensual, completamente madura. No era como Sakura, su esposa hacía tiempo que no se esforzaba en darle a entender que lo quería y no era problema, el problema era la maldita monotonía… si bien Sakura era hermosa, tan bien era cierto que ya todo era aburrido, y aunque tenían 4 años juntos, él los sentía una eternidad._

_Maldita fuera su decisión de dejar ir a aquella mujer frente a él. Todo por dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Pero bien le había dicho Minato: "No tomes una decisión tan a la ligera, toma en cuenta que el matrimonio es algo muy serio" Pero no, como siempre, había decidido ignorar a su padre._

_-Bien- empezó por decir, rompiendo aquel silencio- entonces… ¿ninguna anomalía?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos_

_-No- contesto en aquel suspiro cansado- todo está bien- apuntó con aquellos papeles en sus manos_

_Lo vio levantarse y ella tan sólo se recargo en aquella silla reclinable para poder descansar de aquel día tan agotador._

_-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?- cuestionó seductor, aprovechando que estaban completamente solos_

_-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia- se levantó pesadamente, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta de aquella oficina, para poder salir. Aquel lugar la estaba asfixiando. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él le impedía el paso, recargándose en la puerta- Muévete Menma_

_-¿Cuál es la prisa?_

_-¿Cuál?- el enarcó una de sus cejas- Estoy cansada y lo único que quiero hacer es largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible_

_-¿Te está esperando alguien?- aquel coqueteo la estaba irritando_

_-No… pero tú mujer ha de estar muy preocupada por ti- intentó nuevamente abrir, pero él lo impidió y aseguro la puerta- Déjate de juegos Namikaze- respiró hondo para lograr calmarse_

_-¿Cómo te hago ver que no quiero ir a mi casa?- ella rodó sus ojos- si no…- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, acortando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos- quiero quedarme contigo… a jugar un rato- agregó con aquel tono seductor a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Terminando por besarla hambrientamente._

_-¡Suéltame!- lo empujó totalmente enojada… ¿Por quién la tomaba ese imbécil?_

_-Hinata, cariño…- rió levemente al no entender aquella reacción- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Eres casado idiota!... ¿Se te hace poco?_

_-Bueno, eso no evita que te quiera sólo para mí- comenzó a acortar la distancia nuevamente._

_-¡Vete al demonio!...-gritó enfadada- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte!_

_-Está bien… está bien- accedió, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos- Pero dime algo, linda… ¿No te mueres por estar conmigo, aunque sea tan sólo una vez?_

_Aquella pregunta la sorprendió de sobremanera… ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella deseara o no? De cualquier forma, ella no era el juguete de nadie, incluyéndolo a él._

_-Porque yo, Hinata… Yo muero por hacerte totalmente mía- aceptó haciendo notorio el deseo _

_-…- Claro que lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado… ¿pero así?... Sabiendo que él era casado y que no lo tendría completamente para ella… la idea era totalmente absurda. ¿Qué quería probar Menma?- Eso no me interesa_

_-¿Ah no? ¿Y todo ese amor que juraste sentir por mí? No me digas que aceptaste a Sasuke, después de todo- sonrió zorrunamente haciéndola soltar un bufido _

_-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida… es algo que no debería importarte_

_-Hmph… está bien cariño, pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

_Salió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos perlados, que de un tiempo para acá, lo traían vuelto loco, especialmente aquella mirada molesta que dejaba ver un pequeño brillo, extrañamente seductor._

_-Imbécil- soltó apenas saliera y audible sólo para ella. Dejándose caer en aquella silla nuevamente. ¡Maldito Menma! Había hecho que aquellos sentimientos que creía tontamente en el olvido, resurgieran de lo más hondo de su ser. _

-Fin Flashback—

-Después de eso, no dejo de buscarme

-Pero terminaste accediendo- interrumpió Sakura

-Sí… accedí y no me arrepiento de nada

-¡Eres una…!- no terminó, no podía ofenderla, a final de cuentas había sido Menma quién la había seducido.

__

_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,__  
__sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy__  
__la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina__  
__por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante...__  
_

-Flashback—

_Después de tanto buscarle ella había accedido, tal vez a causa de su acoso; de la pasión del momento; del deseo de ambos; el recuerdo o tal vez sólo por aquel sentimiento que en ambos había crecido… después de todo, ella lo había amado._

_-Menma- dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como masajeaba uno de sus senos a la par que lamia su cuello tan hambrientamente._

_Subió lamiendo su quijada, dejando pequeñas mordidas en cada corto ascenso para llegar hasta aquellos carnosos y rojizos labios, que se encontraban hinchados por sus anteriores besos._

_Los beso desesperadamente, teniendo por respuesta un beso igualmente desesperado, uniendo sus lenguas para hacer más íntimo aquel contacto._

_Ella comenzó a desabotonar aquella camisa que evitaba que ella contemplara el abdomen de aquel hombre. Por su parte él se deshacía de la falda que llevaba la ojiperla, botándola a lado de la cama. Colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo un roce de sexos por más excitante._

_Oculto aquel gemido debido a los besos incesantes que le propiciaba, aquellos que prometían acabar con el poco oxígeno de sus pulmones._

_Deshicieron el contacto debido a la falta de oxígeno, él la observo lentamente queriendo conservar aquella imagen de la ojiperla, quien se encontraba bajo su cuerpo; sonrojada por el calor que ambos desprendían; con aquella mirada insistente y seductora que le pedía que no parara; sus cabellos despeinados y pegados a su rostro por el sudor y el deseo; aquella respiración que le hacía recuperar el oxígeno que su cuerpo exigía y hacía subir sus senos lentamente; y con esa sonrisa picarona y seductora, haciéndola lucir totalmente excitante. Y sin más, se deshizo de aquella blusa para poder admirar completamente la blanquecina piel y el escultural cuerpo de la ojiperla._

_Al verlo tan concentrado en su cuerpo, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Así que se enderezo y comenzó a besar el cuello del pelinegro, acariciando su espalda y abrazándose a él, quién retrocedía su cabeza, para darle mayor acceso a las mordidas y a los besos que no se cansaba de propiciarle. Comenzó a bajar lamiendo el pecho de el y acariciando su marcado abdomen._

_-Hinata- soltó en un gruñido al sentir la sedosa mano de la ojiperla sobre su entrepierna, dándole una suave caricia, haciendo despertar más aquel miembro que pedía a gritos poseerla en ese maldito instante. Pero por su parte, Menma deseaba disfrutar de aquel momento, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si la volvería a tener de aquella forma._

_-¿Te gusta?- soltó en su oído con un tono sumamente seductor, y más aún con aquella voz tan aterciopelada y suave._

_-S-sí- a penas pudo responder, ya que sintió cómo ella metía su mano dentro de su pantalón y le fue imposible ocultar aquel suspiro._

_Dejo que Hinata acariciara aquella zona, por encima de su bóxer, aunque le hubiese gustado que su pequeña y ágil mano, estuviese dentro de este. _

_Le excitaba verlo así, totalmente a su merced; expuesto ante ella y disfrutando de lo que hacía, sabía que en cualquier momento él podría tomar nuevamente la iniciativa, pero no le afectaba. Tan sólo disfrutaría de aquellos gestos, que daban a entender lo que estaba provocando en él. Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar un gemido proveniente de aquel guapo ojiazul. Sacó su mano y él volvió la vista a ella. _

_¿Por qué demonios se detenía? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se la estaba pasando? _

_Lo empujo hacia un lado de la cama, posicionándose sobre él._

_-Es mi turno… Cariño- lo último lo dijo sonriéndole perversamente a Menma… _

_Observo como ella bajo hasta la altura de su pene, y comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, lo quitó lentamente, haciendo que éste terminará en el suelo. Regresó a la zona más íntima del azabache y acarició nuevamente aquello._

_-Al parecer… alguien se muere por estar conmigo- él asintió ante aquel comentario, pero quería, deseaba ver de que era capaz aquella Hyuga._

_-Hinata… mmm…- soltó gravemente al sentir la blanquecina mano colarse dentro de su bóxer, y comenzar a frotarlo con su mano. Subió besando su abdomen y lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo._

_Dejó su tarea y subió nuevamente a la altura del rostro de su amado Menma, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, e introdujo su lengua para dar comienzo a una serie de hambrientos besos, lo cual él aprovechó para volver a colocarse sobre ella, en medio de sus piernas. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso. Mientras él marcaba el contorno de su cuerpo con suaves caricias, bajando poco a poco, llegando hasta sus piernas y colando su mano derecha entre ellas, sobre su braga. Presiono levemente aquella zona, haciendo que de ella escapará un gemido._

_No pudo evitar notar la humedad de la ojiperla, notando que ella estaba tan excitada cómo él. Comenzó a acariciar su intimidad sobre sus bragas, haciendo que ella se arqueara ante aquel tacto. _

_Con su mano libre, se deshizo del sostén, y bajo hacía aquella altura, para besar y lamer aquellos grandes y sedosos senos._

_-Ha-hazme tuya Menma- pidió suplicante ante aquellas caricias. Estaba desesperada… ¡Mierda! Ahora quería ser completamente suya y de nadie más… ¡¿No que no te ibas a meter con él?! – se reclamó internamente._

_-Es lo que más deseo- y le tomó la palabra, quitó sus bragas y se deshizo de su bóxer._

_Se posicionó nuevamente entre sus piernas, acercándose hasta ella. Y poco a poco se introdujo en su interior, mientras Hinata se arqueaba y se aferraba a las sábanas por aquella sensación, dejando escapar un gemido agudo._

_Empezó el vaivén, dejándose llevar poco a poco e incrementando las embestidas, mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, para así hacerlas más profundas._

_-¡Menma!- aquel gemido provocó que las embestidas fueran más rápidas, desesperadas._

_Las caricias, los besos, los gemidos estuvieron totalmente presentes durante aquel encuentro, hasta que él llegó a la eyaculación y tiempo después ella logró llegar a su mayor orgasmo._

_Reposaban el uno abrazado del otro, sumamente juntos. Cubiertos con aquellas sábanas que su esposa se esforzaba en llevarlas a la lavandería para mantenerlas sumamente limpias. Beso la frente de la chica quien reposaba sobre su pecho._

_-Hinata- ella volteo a verlo y al notar que vacilaba se atrevió a hablar._

_-¿Qué sucede Menma?_

_-Eres mía- ella frunció el ceño, ante aquella declaración_

_-¿Pe-perdón?- su tartamudeo se debió a la sorpresa de lo que él le había dicho_

_-Sí… no quiero verte con nadie más que no sea yo…- Buscó la mirada de la ojiperla, quién seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.- Nada de salir con Sasuke, nada de animar a Gaara a dar otro paso contigo… Tú eres totalmente mía Hinata Hyuga… Mía y de nadie más_

_-Hmph… Supongo que es tu forma de decirme que me quieres- sonrió burlonamente- Lo siento Menma… pero todavía no tienes ese derecho sobre mi- sonrió_

_-Entiendo… pero sabré ganármelo… poco a poco Hyuga, poco a poco_

_-Suerte con eso Namikaze- lo besó tiernamente._

_De alguna u otra forma ambos habían estado esperando eso, aquella declaración de "amor" o como quisieran llamarle los demás._

_Era extraño, pero se querían, se querían profundamente. Aunque tuviesen que llegar a ser amantes. Nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos._

-Fin Flashback-

-También debo decirte algo… Menma es sólo mío

-¡Yo soy su esposa!- apuntó firmemente Sakura

-Estando en tu lugar… no me agradaría ser su esposa- se acercó hasta su lugar- Mil veces prefiero, óyeme bien Sakura_… Prefiero ser su amante_- terminando de decir eso, salió de su oficina dejando a una mujer totalmente destrozada.

_Su amante, su amante, SOY YO_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me esforcé por hacerlo de su agrado, a mí me encantó hacer a una Hinata tan decidida… como en Road to Ninja.

Aunque no estoy muy a favor de la infidelidad, se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción y simplemente mi imaginación… ¡voló!

Bueno… ¡Nos leemos luego!

¡GRACIAS!


End file.
